My Rent Review
by adcgordon
Summary: Vanessa opened my eyes to RENT and now here I am in California.  Here's my take on the show at the Hollywood Bowl, opening night, and just a few of the many experiences that would cause me to take this journey all over again if I had the chance!


**I know...this isn't fiction...but I wanted to try and share some of my Rent experience with anyone interested. I will probably move this over to LiveJournal at some point, but for now...at least for a couple of weeks, here it is!**

**Rent was amazing & gave me even more reason to KTZLF!

* * *

  
**

I'm biased. I admit it. And if a critic wanted to argue the facts with me I'd have to walk away. I've never seen 'Rent' and until March of this year, I had no desire to see it and had no clue about the storyline. Soooo, you can say that Vanessa is the only person I've seen playing Mimi Marquez in the show.

That may be the only solid fact that I've got. But the opinion I can give you is that Vanessa did an AMAZING job as Mimi in the opening night version of the musical that I saw at the Hollywood Bowl.

Now, from Section E, Row 11, seat 23, I admit I spent MUCH time with my eye behind a camera lens while Vanessa was onstage, or looking through the binoculars trying to get that closer view. But her voice mesmerized me; and her talent just puts me in awe. That's all I can figure.

Yes, for the first couple of numbers I was also searching the crowd for any sign of Zac or other Hudgens or Efron family members. As I would find out later, the Hudgens were there in full force, and Stella sat by Zac for the show. Thank the world-wide-web for those pictures.

From there, I don't even know what to say. V cracked me up on 'Light My Candle' and 'Out Tonight'. She took the stage by storm when she made her way out for the first number. I heard screams from all over the bowl as Mimi knocked on Roger's door. And when Vanessa cat-walked her way around the sliver of stage between the Garden & Terrace sections of the Bowl I could only smile like a proud 'crazed fan'!

Say what you want, Rent fanatics, but I was there for Vanessa and I thought she did a spectacular job!

She held her own in the choruses, joining her fellow actors in a line of music that made me shiver. I do have to admit (Sorry Aaron Tevit) but when Mimi and Roger kissed…from where I was sitting, without the binoculars…I could see Zac playing Roger's part!

'Without You' practically made me cry and after the final 'No Day But Today' I just wanted to lay down in my seat and stare at the stage. I didn't want to leave.

My friends pulled me up and we headed toward the exit. But then they kinda pushed me toward an area where people were waiting with pens and play bills and cameras poised and ready. I've never done that after a show. I wanted to after Vanessa's concert in Louisville. And we did for a little while. But this time we were in a place where familiar faces were coming in and out.

I'll say right off, I'm just a hair…a VERY THIN hair…disappointed that Vanessa didn't come out to greet fans. But you know, if I had Zac Efron in my dressing room after an amazing show…and I had nailed the part…I'm not sure that greeting fans would be at the TOP of my priority list either. Hehehe. (Sorry, that's my M mind beginning to function…that's for a later chapter of the Everyday Scenario! :P ) Where was I? Oh, yeah, so…no, I didn't get to meet Vanessa, or Zac, or get their autographs HOWEVER!

Some very familiar faces did come through that crowd and go through the doors to the backstage area. That's when my heart beat even harder than while I was watching V perform.

First I saw the gentleman in the black/silver shirt with a ball cap. His gray hair and mustache on his round face were so familiar. Papa Bear Hudgens, in the flesh. And before I could even form the name 'Mr. Hudgens' or 'Greg' on my lips I noticed the smaller women behind him. One with glasses, and a smile on her face looked just a bit older than me. And next to her, the younger version of Vanessa.

I pulled the camera up and clicked the first shot with purpose, the shot of Daddy H. was crystal clear. Then, I caught myself opening my mouth…because I didn't hear anyone else saying anything. "Hi Stella." Is what came out. She looked my direction, and in the haste I snapped another shot. This time my flash didn't go…but you know what, I still got her!

My next thought was stupid, but at that point I didn't care. I had two bags of trinkets on my shoulders. I had magazines, books, and t-shirts in those bags. And one t-shirt in particular had filled my head with thoughts since I first ordered it in July. I looked at Amelia and Bobbi and pulled my 'secret' container from my bag.

The HSM pop-up laundry hamper zippered-wrapper held my prize trinket. The t-shirt inside was/is adorned with a picture of Troy & Gabriella when they first met and sang together in HSM1. I ordered the shirt from the Disney Store & (well, ordered two of them actually – and ended up getting four to share with others) had them personalized. On the back of the shirt it says "'Crazed Fans' Will Always…KTZLF". – If you need further info on that phrase let me know and I'll give you the full story.

So…being that Gina Hudgens and Starla Efron ARE the co-presidents of the Crazed Fans KTZLF Fan Club (ha ha) I have dreamed about giving them one of these unique shirts.

We stood for a few more minutes, me with t-shirt, my book & playbill in hand and watched Brittany Snow and Ryan Rottman head backstage along with others I didn't recognize. The security guard and another fan looked at me. "Who was that?" I hope I didn't roll my eyes. "Brittany Snow and…" I looked to Bobbi for help, "her boyfriend, oh, Ryan. Yeah, they're friends of Vanessa and Zac's."

The security guard looked back at me. "Who were the others that went through?"

I smiled, trying not to be a fangirl and failing miserably. "Stella is Vanessa's sister. The lady is Gina, V's mom."

The other fan looked at me. "And the man?"

I grinned. "Greg Hudgens. Vanessa's dad. Papa Bear."

Amelia looked at me. "Oh my god." She laughed as she twittered and zapped things on her iPhone. "I never knew Anna was so obsessed!" (Thanks, btw, Amelia! You're jabs and conversation kept me going while we waited – was it almost two hours?)

The scene quieted down for a few minutes. Then we turned around. There was co-president #1 coming out of another door behind us. This was my chance. I stepped backwards and held out my shirt. "Gina? This is for you. Vanessa was amazing!"

She answered with a simple 'Thank You' took the shirt and moved on quickly. But just a few minutes later she was making her way back through the cordoned off area and into backstage again.

I got my courage up again. "Gina? Will you autograph my book?" I opened the paperback Scenarios: Hawaii to the blank page in the front and held it out for her. She smiled sweetly and came over to me, took the pen and wrote 'With Love, Mama G. xoxo '.

After she signed I leaned down to tell her the shirt's little secret. She wrapped an arm around me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek as I told her. "By the way…on the shirt," I pointed to the article draped across her arm. "KTZLF means Keep the Zanessa Love Flowing." I tried my best to emphasize and enunciate 'Zanessa'.

She looked at me and thought for a split second before saying, "We'll try!" and then walked away.

After another few minutes the Hudgens family wandered back through. This time I simply asked Stella if I could take a picture of her. It's not the greatest, but at least my flash went off!

We waited for another hour. Tracie Thoms, Skylar Astin and a few others passed through giving hugs, autographs and taking pictures. But no Vanessa, no Zac, no Wayne Brady or Neil Patrick Harris. But you know what, that's ok.

I know there is MUCH more that I need to add into this. Meeting Mama G. and giving her one of my shirts was a thrill. Being at Rent with fanfiction BFF Bobbi & family was amazing.

It's an experience I would repeat if I ever get the opportunity. It's one that will live in my mind and fill my thoughts for who knows how long now! And somewhere along the way, I may fill in the blanks, or add to this little one-shot.

Do I have any regrets? Maybe just one…I should've taken copies of my book with us earlier in the week when we did the driving tour past Zac, Vanessa, and the Hudgens' homes. With the green bag at the end of Zac's driveway…I could've easily left a copy of Scenarios right there with it!

But, to quote a couple of Vanessa's songs… "Forget regret or life is yours to miss." So, I'm just gonna "Say OK" and hang onto the memories & nearly 400 pictures that I've taken!

KTZLF!

Anna G.


End file.
